Whips and Sex Shops (Johnlock Slash Fiction)
by Spen Hans
Summary: Sherlock comes back from a case that invlolved a sex dungeon and get's inspired. (this is very NSFW) Reviews are really amazing, so feel free!


Spen Hans

Whips and Sex Shops-

"John, I need to go get some things, come with me" Sherlock yells, rushing into their flat. John gives Sherlock a peck on the cheek. Earlier this morning, Sherlock was called for help on an important case of some sort, John though, stayed home.

"Yeah, I'll go, but did you finish your case?" John asks

"Of course, it was so simple, the dead body was in some sex dungeon." Sherlock explains.

John says raising his furry eyebrows "Some case, sex dungeon, that's a bit creepy."

Sherlock whips around, "Not exactly, it seemed pretty sexy down there." Grabbing John by the hand Sherlock insists, "Groceries, now."  
"Let me at least get my coat first." John grabs his coat and they went off on the streets of London, they passed most of the usual stores. London was quiet, it was only 7:30. There were people bundled up, weaving their way in order to get to their destinations. "Where exactly are we going?" John asks.

"Shopping as I said before"

"But where? there were perfectly good shops that we passed." John questioned, "we're not going to that sex dungeon, are we"

"Of course not, there was just a dead body found there." They pass down an alleyway and Sherlock opens the door of a sex shop. Oh god, John thinks. The store was empty besides the almost asleep store clerk, who seemed to not have shaved in days. it smelled a little of lube. "Why are we inside a sex shop, I thought you said we were going grocery shopping?" John says, trying to avoid sounding excited.

"Well, inside of that sex dungeon, I got inspired. We don't have any toys at home, so lets get some" Sherlock smirks, walking down the dildo aisle, basket in hand. "What's your favorite colour?"

"Uhm, red…" Sherlock picks up a red vibrating dildo off the shelf. It was ribbed, and pretty large and wide. He throws it into the basket. He keeps walking down the aisle, browsing. He finds a lace covered lingerie, it's colour was black, it shined beautfly and was thrown into the basket. John, embarrassed to be in a sex shop, questioned "When are we going to ever use these?"

Sherlock turns around "Today! When we get home!" And he picks up a short whip and throws it into the basket.

"I found my outfit, now pick yours." Sherlock demands.

John walks to find some red panties, they were sexy, and had a gaping hole in the back over the bum. It was pretty hot John admitted. So he grabbed it. They paid and headed back to the flat.

John went into the bathroom to change into the pants while Sherlock was in the bedroom getting ready. John got excited, he pulled on his new underwear, it hugged his thick cock and saggy balls perfectly. The squareish hole in the back, framed his bum, just inviting to be penetrated.

He walked into the bedroom and there laid Sherlock, ready for him, whip in hand, and dildo right next to him. Sherlock looked sexy in just his lingerie, it had fish net legs, and a lacy thong like piece to it, there was a flap of sorts in front of the crotch, Sherlock's huge hard cock hung out.

He gets up with a bottle of lube. Speechless, John walks to him and they meet next to the bed. Sherlock gets a handful of lube and starts to spread it all over John's body, they keep eye contact. John takes some and does the same to him. Sherlock's abs sparkle with the lube, Sherlock spreads it over John's chest. his body was so tempting. Once they both were shining, Sherlock grabbed John and pushed him onto the bed, ass up. Sherlock leaned over John's hairy ass and starts to move his tongue around the rim of his ass. Licking going in, pushing his face in between John's cheeks.

A flow of pleasure wipes through John's body and he moans. Every motion of Sherlock's face and tongue pushing in gave more and more pleasure. John pushed his ass to Sherlock's face even closer. Sherlock remembers the other toys he bought. He backed out and slid in the vibrator, deep into John's ass, stretching it. Sherlock turns it on. The vibrations go throughout John's body, hitting him just right. Sherlock stands on the bed, overtop of John and takes out the whip. SNAP. The whip hits John's ass, and he howls with a mix of pain and pleasure.

Throwing down the whip, Sherlock decides to insert his own cock inside of John's lustful ass, along side of the vibrator. He shoved it in, it barely fit. John just yelled "YES, oh Sherlock!"

Sherlock's ejaculated soon after, it was amazing. The vibrator touching Sherlock's ejaculating cock made the orgasm feel like heaven.

Sherlock just falls over next to John, taking heavy, satisfying breaths. John looks at his partner smiling. Sherlock was too tired to do anything, so John sat on top of Sherlock's lap. John takes off his red pants. His thick cock bounced out. He started to jerk off, while Sherlock smiled with his greenish blue eyes. John mastrubated with rythmic movenments on top of Sherlock, feeling the lace from the Lingerie rub against his ass, still dripping Sherlock's cum. John rubbed his hands over Sherlock's chest. They locked eyes and John released. All over Sherlock's bare chest. John falls over on top of Sherlock. Their bodies soaking wet with lube and cum. "I can't believe how great that was" John paints.

"I told you it would be fun" Sherlock wraps his arms and legs around John, and they lay there until the fall asleep.


End file.
